fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Game Boy Femto
. Enlarged to show detail.]]The Game Boy Femto is a microconsole version of the original Game Boy, developed by AM Studios, and the first in the line of handhelds since its prior discontinuation in 2010. Inspired by the Arduboy, its main selling point is the system's size, which is smaller and thinner than the Game Boy Micro. The system is similar in concept to the NES and Super NES Classic Editions, allowing Game Boy titles to be played on a console with a smaller form factor. Unlike the Classic Edition line, the Game Boy Femto is not a dedicated console, and instead runs proprietary cartridges to minimize the system's size. Hardware The Game Boy Femto features the rough button layout of the original model. The front face includes a tilting directional pad and four digital buttons, A, B, SELECT, and START. In the center is a 2-bit olive dot matrix screen, 160 pixels in width and 144 in height. Though its design is based on the original Game Boy's screen, including lack of color output, it features a backlight similarly to the Japan-exclusive Game Boy Light model. The sides of the console feature several switches and ports, such as a power switch, dials to adjust audio volume and screen contrast, and input/output connectors. Unlike the original Game Boy, the Game Boy Femto features a USB Type-C port, allowing standard chargers to be used to power the device. Next to this port is a battery level LED. Due to the relative simplicity of the Game Boy Femto in comparison to contemporary devices, it still offers a robust battery life. The right face of the Game Boy Femto features a Game Link Cable port. Since the Game Boy Femto offers no innate wireless functionality, players can either plug in original Game Link Cables or official wireless dongles to enable multiplayer and networking-based gameplay features, depending on the game. Accessories As mentioned above, a variety of devices can be plugged into the Game Link Cable port to allow multiplayer between multiple Game Boy Femto systems. These include original hardware such as the Game Boy Four Player Adapter, and dongle-based products that allow for wireless connection. An official Game Boy Femto-specific solution is the Wireless Game Link. This accessory plugs into the Game Link Cable port. A Game Boy Femto may be linked to another player's by turning the Wireless Game Link on while touching it to the other Wireless Game Link. Up to four players may link this way. Otherwise, turning on the Wireless Game Link sets the Game Boy Femto as the "host" (player 1). The Super Game Boy HD is an HDMI adapter dongle that allows the software in the Game Boy Femto's cartridge slot to be played on televisions, using the system as a controller. Part of the dongle is placed in the Game Link Cable port and may be switched on and off; and the other part is plugged into an HDMI source port or converter. Pressing a button on the former changes the color palette for graphical output. The Game Boy Femto blanks its screen and mutes its audio channels while the Super Game Boy HD is on, instead trusting that the audio and video will be output by the television. The Game Boy Femto Camera is a special cartridge featuring a digital camera, meant to emulate the Game Boy Camera that was discontinued in 2002. Though the software is identical across both Cameras, the Femto version was renamed in order to clarify that it is only compatible with the Game Boy Femto model. The Femto Camera was released alongside the similar Game Boy Femto Printer, based on the Game Boy Printer discontinued in 2003. Each Femto Printer comes with a new roll of Game Boy Printer Paper, also sold separately. Game library Fangames :If you are developing a title for the Game Boy or Game Boy Femto, consider adding your game at the bottom of the table below! Category:Consoles Category:Game Consoles Category:Fan Consoles Category:Handheld Consoles Category:Portable Consoles Category:Miniaturized Consoles